


Harlee Crap Roger Is Sick Of This Shit

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Harlee Crap [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Caught, Established Relationship, Harlee, M/M, Married Couple, Maylor - Freeform, Old Married Couple, harley exists!!!, roger is sick of this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: There were few things that could keep Roger and Brian from wanting to visit their grandson,immense thunderstorms that pose a serious threat to their lives? No problemcar has every single mechanical failure known to man? Easy peasythey’re in rotten moods for one reason or another? Who cares, isn’t everyone?ditching important meetings and social activities? No hesitation needed.But…there was one thing that they’d grown to hate, that had them wanting to leave and never come back.And that was Harley’s fucking dadsno literally, hisfuckingdad’s.akaharlee is terrible at being subtle, and roger just wants to sleep





	Harlee Crap Roger Is Sick Of This Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Directioner1988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> aahhh hello, welcome back to this series!!! i know y'all were a bit heated that i left it on a cliffhanger, but thanks to a lovely request left by @Directioner1988 ( i got a bit creative, i hope you dont mind) i was able to revisit this series! so, to clear things up, the ben in this fic is the other ben (aka the one not written about in the past chapters) but i assure un-married harlee is very happy.
> 
> also!! FEEL FREE TO LEAVE COMMENTS (EVEN IF ITS JUST INCOHERENT SCREAMING) DOWN BELOW, IT HELPS SO MUCH, AND I ENCOURAGE YOU TO LEAVE REQUESTS!! I LOVE GETTING THEM!!
> 
> Btw, can we all just assume that au harlee have taped themselves as well. And when Ben is confused by what gwils said, it's because that was the day he was in another reality, and therefore, he didn't hear the park conversation.

There were few things that could keep Roger and Brian from wanting to visit their grandson,  
immense thunderstorms that pose a serious threat to their lives? No problem  
their car has every single mechanical failure known to man? Easy peasy  
they’re in rotten moods for one reason or another? Who cares, isn’t everyone?  
ditching important meetings and social activities? No hesitation needed.

But…there was one thing that they’d grown to hate, that had them wanting to leave and never come back.

And that was Harley’s fucking dads...  
no literally, his _fucking dad’s._

The first time they’d stayed over at the Lee-Hardy household, it had been relatively uneventful, they had a great time, in fact. They were able to spend all their time with their delightful little Grandson, watching all manner of strange shows and taking him wherever he wanted. But then they came by a second time, and that was when it all started.

Exhausted from following a 5 year old around Legoland all day (yes Legoland, Harley had gone three times but he just wanted to go again so bad Roger and Brian couldn’t say no) they’d settled down prepared for the longest sleep of their lives. They’d take concerts, they’d take long meetings- nothing was more tiring than small kids, they’d seemed to forget that, lord knows how they survived raising Gwil on the road.

Anyway, they’d been _just about_ to nod off when it starts- noises, high-pitched, suspiciously gratuitous noises. Roger (who didn’t have good hearing to start with) had turned to Brian, he could hear it too, frowning, the drummer grimaces “are they…”

“Our son is getting… some, in the room next door” Brian groaned, they were too old to deal with this, they just wanted to sleep- how was Ben even that loud? Again, years of concerts and loud music was enough to render them practically deaf, yet they could hear their son in law screaming his throat raw. They let it go on for a few minutes, hoping the two might remember they’re not alone (not that they were any other day, Roger wondered how Harley got any sleep) and might remember to quiet down.

But, time passes, and they’re still going, correction- _Ben_ is still going, and Roger’s had enough, he just wants to get some sleep. So, hauling himself to his feet, he ignores Brian’s pleas to just wait it out, and makes the short way up the hall to their room. By the time he reaches the door, he’s seriously concerned for Gwil’s hearing.

He doesn’t hesitate before slamming the door opening, eyes stuck to the floor rather than where he’s pretty sure Ben is riding his son into the mattress, “boys! Can you please keep it down, we’re trying to fucking sleep” he demands, shouting over the noise. At hearing and seeing the disgruntled older man, Ben honest to god squeals like a young lady caught with her breasts out, the blond cursing to himself, retreating to the other side of the bed.

Gwil is stuttering, flustered and horrified “uh, y-yes, s-sorry about that, we will, sorry” the brunet is still stammering his apologies after Roger leaves the room, returning to his own room to hopefully get some proper sleep now.

* * *

 

Ben can’t believe what’s just happened; Roger Taylor, world renowned rock star and his _father-in-law_ has just seen him riding Gwil and told him to be quiet. He’s never going to live this down, it shall haunt him forever, “oh my god, oh my god, he’s never going to forget this, he’s going to judge me forever, Gwil why didn’t you tell me I was being too loud?” He didn’t move from the far end of the bed, shooting an accusatory glare at the brunet, who looked confused.

“I forgot? Or I dunno, I was too distracted by you? C’mon, you can’t seriously pin this on me” he defended, grimacing as he pulled the condom off himself- neither were much in the mood anymore, not after that.

Ben sighed, slowly making his way back towards Gwil, settling down beside him “if he says anything tomorrow, I’m going to die.”

_The next morning,_

Ben is minding his own business making some tea, when Roger strolls into the kitchen, and despite being kept up last night by…noises, he doesn’t look too tired. For a moment, Ben even thinks he’s going to get away with it, but then Roger is frowning, “I’d like to know how Harley get’s any sleep with you two carrying on like that. Ben you’re the loudest person I’ve ever heard, and I’m nearly deaf! I’m seriously considering taking Harley, this is child abuse” he announces, leaving Ben blushing profusely and spluttering about Harley being on the other side of the house and therefore safe from hearing anything. Meanwhile, Gwil is furrowing his brow and sipping his tea like if he drinks enough he’ll forget this whole conversation.

It’s then that Brian walks in, rolling his eyes at his husband’s theatrics “like you were any better” he huffs as he takes a seat, the few words enough to have both Ben and Roger choking and losing their mind. Gwil, horrified and regretting everything, nearly inhales his tea, mouth hanging open in a gape as Brian takes a victorious sip of his brew.

A few moments later, Harley shuffles into the kitchen, and the four men have to act like they weren’t just talking about Ben and Roger being the loudest lays in history. Ben wears a glare all throughout breakfast, the comment had stung a little more than it probably should’ve- he's loud, he knows that, you can thank Gwil being such a skilled lover for that fact, but until recently, he’s not really cared too much about it. Since the tape- hearing him so shamelessly loud, he sounded ridiculous, and last night just made his insecurities that much more real.

Afterwards, Brian and Roger take Harley down to the park with Frankie, the collie adored Roger and Brian, and she barely avoided running the little ginger over as she jumped around them. Once they leave, Ben cleans up, and pulls Gwil up out of his chair, wrapping his arms around the brunet’s waist, face buried in his shoulder. Gwil hums softly, hugging him back, lips pressed to the top of his head, “sorry about Rog, I forget how extra he can be sometimes, he didn’t mean it, he’s just tired” Gwil sighs, Ben groaning- Roger totally meant it, and he couldn’t blame him.

“But he’s right, Gwil, I’m such a…I’m too loud I sound fucking stupid, I hate it” he whines, leaning into Gwil until the taller male hit’s the table, making a noise of annoyance but not moving.

“You don’t sound stupid, how many times do I have to tell you? If you did I would’ve purchased one of those bdsm gags months ago” Ben frowns, pulling back to see if the brunet was serious- he was.

“I find it odd you even need an excuse to buy one, but that’s beside the point- you heard me on that video, remember? I sounded like a nonce” he groaned, his annoyance only doubling when he realises Gwil still doesn’t agree with him.

“I dunno, can’t really remember” Gwil lied, because unbeknownst to the younger blond, he’d kept the audio, and had listened to it just a few days previous (he’d been away for reshoots and the like). “But seriously, ball gags aside, I’m sure there’s some way you could, I dunno, keep yourself quiet? Like the other week, at the park with Rami and Joe, just bite on your fist or something.”

Ben frowned, he had no idea what the brunet was talking about, but he shook it off, that was such an obvious idea “I’d probably end up losing a finger, Gwil.”

“Bite down on a pillow?”

“You want to spend a fortune on pillows?”

“Fuck, uhm, keep your mouth shut?”

“You’re joking. This isn’t gonna work, maybe I should just take a vow of abstinence. Y’know, this wouldn’t be such a problem if you weren’t so good with your cock” then Ben’s hand was closing over the space between Gwil’s thighs, and the brunet was gasping, smacking his hand away, Ben giggling at him.

“Bastard… was that an insult or a compliment?” he asked, prying Ben off of him, the blond making annoyed little noises before finally relinquishing his grip on Gwil’s crotch.

“I’m the bastard? Fuck off, you’ve ruined my reputation with Roger Taylor and Brian May!”

“Okay, okay, so I guess I shouldn’t fuck you again until they leave in three days” Gwil threatened, trying his best not to laugh as he watched Ben’s face morph into pure terror.

“I’m trying to hate you for saying that but you’re really hot when you’re threatening me and I’m kind of really turned on right now” he muttered, voice low, brows still pressed into a glare, but his heart giving a little jolt of excitement. He bites his lip, pressing up against his husband, their mouths soon finding each other, Ben pulling away for a second, breath heavy, small giggles slipping from his mouth as he feels the brunet’s stubble against his neck “how long do you think we have?”

Gwil hums, pushing off the table and pressing Ben out of the kitchen, shuffling towards their bedroom “I’d say about twenty minutes, plenty of time for you to practise some of those ideas we came up with” he mumbled against Ben’s skin, muffling the sound of the blond’s airy laughs with his lips.

They pick up where they’d left off last night, Ben bursting at the seams to get back on top of Gwil’s thighs, except this time, as the younger man moves against him, thighs straining and hips rolling, he keeps his mouth shut. Gwil frowns, but knows that it likely won’t last long, the brunet gripping the blond’s arse firmly in both hands and fucking up into him. Soon tempting delightful noises from him, noises that can’t be muffled by fist or flesh.

* * *

 

In typical London style, it had started raining at the park, and despite the thrill from both Harley and Frankie towards the weather, Roger and Brian knew better, and decided to turn in early, letting their grandson say goodbye to all his friends on the playground before starting the short walk home. Harley doing his damndest to jump in every single puddle they come across, Brian tasked with the difficult job of trying to prevent this. Lord knows they’d get an earful if he came down with a cold.

Upon reaching the house and opening the front door (along with herding Frankie away from all the expensive furniture) Roger starts to hear an infuriatingly familiar noise. He grits his teeth and turns to Brian “Bri, could you take him back outside a moment?” the younger man asks, waiting for the two to do so before he starts towards the bedroom _again_.

This time, he charges straight in, “you two are incorrigible!”

**Author's Note:**

> i encourage you to drop a comment or request down below, or you could say hi on [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
